


Todos los nombres

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, not a happy fic, right after Spike gets his soul back
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: —Oh, vamos,Spike.Pronuncia tu nombre como una burla, poniendo todo un mundo de crueldad en esa simple palabra. Puedes oír la sonrisa en sus labios.





	Todos los nombres

**Author's Note:**

> Justo después de que Spike recupere su alma en la cueva de África.

Te despiertas en un sitio extraño, oscuro, mortalmente tranquilo. La cueva. Después de unos momentos de desorientación empiezas a recordar dónde estás, y lo que ha pasado vuelve a ti con fuerza. ¿No debería ser todo distinto? ¿Eres tú distinto? No lo sientes así, parece que nada ha cambiado. Lo único que sientes es dolor, tus heridas y magulladuras después de lo que has tenido que pasar, y se te va un poco la cabeza. Intentas ponerte en pie pero te fallan las fuerzas. Decides que el suelo no está tan mal, al menos por un rato. Te arrastras hasta la pared y te apoyas en ella, incorporándote un poco. Tienes mucho en que pensar.

Entonces lo sientes, y se te eriza el vello de la nuca. Una sombra mas entre las sombras de la cueva, pero es diferente. Primero oyes su voz, suave y burlona.

—De todas las tonterías que has hecho, Willy, esta es la más grande. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Tu cuerpo se tensa. No puede ser. No puede ser él.

—Willy no, Spike —dices, automáticamente, sin pensar. ¿Cuántas veces habrás llegado a decir esas palabras? Pero hace ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Y recuerdas de pronto que Angelus ya no existe, ahora solo queda Angel—. ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, vamos, _Spike_.

Pronuncia tu nombre como una burla, poniendo todo un mundo de crueldad en esa simple palabra. Puedes oír la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Es esa manera de saludar a un viejo amigo? ¿A alguien de la familia? Me ofendes...

Sale de entre las sombras y se acerca a ti despacio, sonriendo, saboreando el momento y tu expresión de desconcierto. Tu sensación de alarma crece por momentos. Algo no está bien...

Te pones de pie con esfuerzo, apoyándote en la pared. Estás en guardia, no entiendes muy bien qué pasa. No dejas de mirarle, listo para reaccionar si se acerca demasiado. Pero estás débil, casi no consigues mantenerte en pie.

Angelus se ríe, sin alegría.

—Esto va a ser divertido. —Se detiene y te mira torvamente—. ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿No me dices nada?

Abre los brazos como invitándote a que te acerques y le abraces. La capa que lleva se extiende alrededor de su figura.

Entonces te das cuenta de qué es lo que está mal.

—Tu sentido de la moda está peor que nunca, Angelus. Hace ya un tiempo que no se llevan las capas.

Miras su pelo, largo, atado en una coleta de la que escapan unos cuantos mechones oscuros, rebeldes. Recuerdas el traje que lleva, lo usó unas cuantas veces en París, pero se echó a perder en una de vuestras correrías. Las manchas de sangre nunca se quitaron del todo. Te gustaban esas camisas, con los cuellos y los puños tan elegantes. Has visto pasar muchos cambios de moda.

Angelus vuelve a sonreír, baja los brazos.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

De pronto las ropas de Angelus cambian ante tus ojos para dejarlo vestido como la última vez que lo viste en Sunnydale, con un anodino traje y camisa oscuros. Su pelo también cambia, poco a poco se queda corto, de punta. No puedes creer lo que ves.

—Vaya, creo que me han dado más fuerte en la cabeza de lo que creía.

Ahora sí que estás preocupado. ¿Qué te está pasando, ves alucinaciones? Extiendes tu mano hacia su pecho y no te sorprende cuando pasa a través de él como si fuera una proyección. Ese no es Angel. Ni Angelus.

Sea lo que sea lo que está ante ti no es de tu familia.

—Eso no te servirá de nada —dice.

De pronto la figura que tienes delante vuelve a cambiar y se convierte en una chica bastante joven, con un vestido de sirvienta de la época en que moriste, y una cofia con puntillas que recoge pulcramente sus rizos cobrizos. En su cuello hay dos pequeñas manchas de sangre. Está muy blanca, pero sonríe mientras te mira con sus ojos pardos y te dice:

—No vuelvas a intentarlo, vampiro.

La has reconocido nada más verla, aunque no sabes su nombre, nunca lo has sabido y nunca te había importado hasta ahora. Con las veces que te has acordado de ella, y nunca te habías dado cuenta siquiera de que no sabías cómo se llamaba. Ahora de pronto te preguntas cuál sería su nombre, y eso se ha convertido en algo muy importante para ti.

Porque ahora cuando ves ante ti a esta muchacha no sientes excitación al recordarla, no piensas en lo bien que sabía su sangre, lo más rico que has probado en tu vida. La revelación que supuso para ti sentir por primera vez cómo la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de una víctima mientras bebías de ella. La euforia y la sensación de poder corriendo por tus venas, llegando a cada célula hambrienta y llenándote de vida, fuerza, voluntad. Y al recordar esas sensaciones no esbozas una sonrisa ni sientes el anhelo del sabor de la sangre y el placer feroz de la caza.

No, no sientes todo eso. Ahora al recordarla piensas en cómo te miró aterrorizada cuando le mostraste tu cara de demonio, cómo empezó a llorar y a suplicarte que no le hicieras daño, cómo forcejeó inútilmente hasta que le abandonaron las fuerzas entre tus brazos.

Piensas en su cuerpo muerto que dejaste tirado en el callejón donde la encontraste cuando salía de la puerta de la cocina para tirar la basura. En los gritos que oíste mientras te alejabas, cuando la otra criada salió y la encontró tirada ahí. En qué sentirían sus padres al saber que su hija había muerto de esa manera, sin haber vivido más que una pequeña parte de su vida.

Piensas muchas cosas que nunca se te habían pasado por la cabeza. Y no es agradable. Apartas la vista de la chica, turbado, te giras hacia la pared.

—Oh, no, no vas a poder mirar para otro lado, cariño.

La figura que te atormenta vuelve a cambiar.

Esta vez es un chico, casi un crío, un golfillo de las calles de Londres, mugriento y flaco. Se pone delante de tí cuando intentas volverte hacia el otro lado.

—Tienes muchas personas que recordar. Muchos nombres. Todos los nombres. Después de todo yo sí sé cómo se llamaba cada uno de ellos.

El chaval se convierte en una señora de pelo blanco con ropas elegantes y aspecto de abuelita, que de pronto se ríe con una risa maligna que no encaja nada con su aspecto.

—Sí, definitivamente esto va a ser muy, muy divertido.


End file.
